jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Myers
"Jason, mother is talking to you! Come closer, put the weapon down. That's it, that's my good boy, that's my good Jason." - Jenny distracting Jason. 'Jenny Myers '''is a counselor at Crystal Lake and the deuteragonist of Friday the 13th: Jason's Revenge and Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave. Personality Jenny is shown to be kind and nurturing, and is the bravest among the counselors. Some counselors view Jenny as a mother of sorts, leading her to be highly trusted and be among Kenny's most trusted associates. Regardless, she isn't without her moments of weakness, as she is shown to be devastated over the loss of her friends. As of Back from the Grave, Jenny has been shown to be become depressed and timid. Appearance Jenny wears a striped top, rose colored jeans, and is caucasian with dark brown hair. In Back from the Grave, she wears a rainbow collared shirt with blue jeans. Pre-Crystal Lake Prior to Crystal Lake, she had a cousin who ended up in a hospital and was one of the trainees, where she placed fifth. Crystal Lake Jenny makes her first appearance greeting Kenny and Brandon Wilson and hugging them. She would then go and help Brandon with Springwater. She later requests tacos for her dinner, and participates in truth or dare. She then says that Kenny is the most attractive when Tiffany Cox asks. She also defends A.J. Mason from Tiffany by asking if they should tell scary stories, which Chad Kensington admonishes her for. She praises Kenny's story, and says he should become an author. When Kenny goes to comfort Rob Dier, Jenny goes to play poker with A.J., leaving her unaware of Rob's death until Chad and Tiffany inform her. Kenny is later able to call her up and when Jenny explains where she is, she requests Kenny to get to her location safe. Jenny then is shown looking for her keys, but finds firecrackers, a pocket knife, and med spray, and informs Kenny that Chad and Tiffany are having sex. She later comforts Tiffany after Kenny yelled at her and Chad. She is later assigned with defending the cabin with Chad and Vanessa Jones, but when Chad asks to go alone with Kenny, Deborah Kim and Adam Palomino are added. Her car, along with the others, were sabotaged. Jenny appears again by removing the knife that Jason Voorhees attacked Kenny with and getting into an awkward situation with him. She is present when Tiffany is killed and is one of the last to make it to the next cabin. She later attempts to admonish Chad over his attitude towards Kenny, but is brushed off by Kenny. She is later able to find a radio, which Kenny is able to use to call Tommy Jarvis. Her last appearance for a while is where she is talking with Deborah and Eric LaChappa over Tommy's controversial books. Jenny appears again, mourning the deaths of Brandon, Tiffany, and Rob, and is present when Vanessa is suddenly killed by Jason. She doesn't witness Eric's sacrifice however, but comforts Deborah when hearing the news. Jenny is present when Chad snaps and begins to threaten the remaining counselors and witnesses Chad accidentally shoot and kill A.J. and Jason killing Chad seconds later. Later, Jenny, along with Kenny, Tommy, Adam, and Deborah, arrive at another cabin and accompanies Tommy, Kenny, and Deborah to Jason's shack. As a result, she witnesses Deborah's death and is chosen to wear the sweater in order to distract Jason. Before leaving Kenny and Adam to fight Jason, she leaves them a pocket knife and firecrackers. She later appears with the cops and Tommy, and distracts Jason by pretending to be his mother. This works long enough for Tommy to hit Jason with a branch and Kenny to finish off and kill Jason. She, along with Kenny, are the only counselors who survive. Aftermath After the events of Crystal Lake, Jenny is at Kenny's trial over the fake news article of Kenny's assault on Benny Hummer, which she doesn't believe. Kenny and Jenny begin dating at the end of the story and she tells Kenny to write in order for him to gain closure to the events. Pinehurst Jenny makes her first appearance in Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave sleeping during the ride, and later confronts Kenny over the incident he had where he chopped wood. Kenny also finds out that due to the lack of interaction and her parents not believing her, she had attempted suicide. Eventually, they both meet Mitch Floyd, Francine "Fox" Charles, Marion Parish, Sierra Losecar, Selena Duncans, Jerry Devins, and the head of the center, Marco McBride. Also at the table, much to Jenny's delight, is her brother, Johnny, who she happy reunites with. Their interaction doesn't last for long, as Kenny is suddenly scared by Shaun Fennick and due to Shaun wearing a hockey mask, Kenny attacks him until Jenny calms him down. Jenny later is present when Bob and Edna Grissom threaten the residents when they find Lyle Miller and Daphne Craigson having sex on their property, and is also present when Benny Hummer returns. Later, she is assigned with Selena to clothes washing, and when encountering Kenny again, she admits it was long, but Selena kept her entertained. As she and Kenny begin reconnecting and almost kiss, Marion prevents it by dragging Jenny away. Jenny later appears at dinner, listening to Mitch's stories, and doesn't appear until after the deaths of Bob and Edna, where she asks Kenny if he's okay after he attacked Lyle, and she listened to Marco's plan. She and Kenny later talk, and Kenny asks if Johnny is afraid of him, to which Jenny admits he is. She then asks Kenny if things will get better, and Kenny says it isn't an easy question. As they're about to kiss, Marion tosses a cup at Jenny, and proceeds to cruelly mock Jenny's depression and suicidal thoughts. She witnesses Kenny snap at Marion, and later at Marco due to the lack of punishment he can give Marion. Kenny later comforts Jenny, and she goes to bed. Jenny is later woken up by Marco after Lyle, Daphne, Selena, Jerry, and Sierra go missing in order to have sex, and is present when Marco reveals that they have to evacuate. Jenny also notes that the gun is missing, much to Marco's horror. When Kenny returns from getting the keys, Jenny hugs him in relief, thankful that he's alive. She later heads outside and glares at Marion, who returns it. She then notices Randall Blackburne (Under the Jason moniker), ambush and kill Johnny by hacking at him with an axe. Jenny mourns over the death of Johnny, causing Marion to snap and attempt to leave, resulting in her getting bisected by Randall. Jenny is however able to escape when Kenny is able to distract him. Jenny appears helping a wounded Shaun into Marco's car, and as she and Kenny are about to escape, Kenny realizes the Pinehurst house is on fire, and not wanting to lose his possessions, Kenny goes back, much to Jenny's dismay. However, Kenny is able to survive, much to Jenny's relief, but quickly turns to fear when a thought to be dead Randall attempts to drown Kenny. However, Marco, at the cost of his own life, is able to save him. Aftermath of Pinehurst Jenny arrives when Kenny wakes up, and hugs him tightly, forgetting his injuries, which she apologizes for, and after Kenny reveals Marco's fate, Jenny was saddened. Jenny however is able to regain her composure, and she and Kenny finally kiss. Three years later, Jenny is revealed to be engaged to Kenny, and marries him. They proceed to have three kids, Adam Riedell, Marco Riedell, and Johnny Riedell, all named after Adam, Marco, and Johnny. Killed Victims * Tiffany Cox ''(Indirectly caused, accidental) * Vanessa Jones (Indirectly caused, accidental) * A.J. Mason (Indirectly caused, accidental) * Chad Kensington (Indirectly caused, accidental) * Jason Voorhees (Caused) * Marion Parish (Indirectly caused) Relationships Kenny Riedell Jenny and Kenny have a good and friendly relationship. When Jenny hugged Kenny and Brandon, Kenny was shown to be confused by this, but it doesn't have much of an effect on their relationship. During Tiffany's question on which girl thinks is the hottest guy, Jenny chose Kenny, hinting at a possible crush on him. Additionally, Jenny was apparently impressed by Kenny's campfire story, and suggested he be an author. When Kenny calls up Jenny after Rob is killed, Jenny requested that Kenny gets to her location alive, showing that Jenny deeply cares about Kenny, and Kenny is visibly affected by this. After arriving, Jenny was among the first people Kenny talked to, and they had a small conversation about Chad and Tiffany's whereabouts. Despite this, it is unknown if their relationship suffered after Kenny yelled at Chad and Tiffany. When Kenny is injured, Jenny goes on to patch him up, and share an awkward moment where Kenny and Jenny are in a weird position. Later, Kenny is relieved and proud of Jenny for finding a radio, and comforts her over the deaths of Rob, Tiffany, and Brandon. Their relationship furthers when Jenny leaves Kenny a pocket knife and firecrackers to fight off Jason and is able to distract Jason long enough for Kenny to finish Jason off. After the events of Crystal Lake, Jenny and Kenny begin dating and Jenny suggests that Kenny write letters to the victims as a way of coping. Later, at Pinehurst, when Kenny reunites with Jenny and realizes Jenny had been cutting herself, he is instantly regretful for abandoning her. She later helps Kenny calm down from his episode. Throughout the novel, Jenny is hinted to be crushing on Kenny, which Kenny might reciprocate. He also fiercely defends Jenny from Marion, and comforts Jenny after the death of her brother. When they both survive, she visits him in the hospital and passionately kisses him. Three years later, it is revealed that Kenny and Jenny are soon to be wed, and it goes off without a hitch, and eventually have three sons, showing that Kenny and Jenny genuinely love each other. Tommy Jarvis Jenny and Tommy have a good relationship, as Tommy trusted her enough to be the one to use the sweater to distract Jason long enough to allow Kenny to kill him. They kept contact after Crystal Lake, and Tommy eventually attends Jenny's wedding to Kenny. Johnny Myers As he is her brother, they have a good, brother/sister relationship and Jenny was mortified and devastated when he died. In the future, her third born child is named after Johnny, showing she misses him. Adam Palomino While not interacting much, it is assumed that since they worked together and that Jenny suggested that he and Kenny buy her and Tommy time to escape that Jenny placed a lot of trust in him. It is unknown how she felt after Adam died, but she was likely saddened. At her wedding, Adam appears as an apparition and makes an inappropriate, friendly gesture at Jenny and Kenny, confirming they were on good terms. Her first born child was named after Adam, showing that Jenny genuinely cared about him and missed him. Marco McBride Marco immediately started bonding with Jenny, causing her to hold him in high regards and causing them to begin a friendship. Their relationship suffers a bit however when Marco reveals he can't do much about Marion after she cruelly mocked her. Regardless, she listens to Marco, and is saddened at his death. In the future, Jenny's second born child is named after Marco, showing she misses him and respected him. A.J. Mason While not interacting much, it can be presumed that since Jenny defended her from Tiffany's desires to ask who she found attractive that they had a good and friendly relationship. Additionally, Jenny was shocked and saddened over A.J.'s death. At her wedding, A.J. appears as an apparition and is giving a thumbs up for Jenny and Kenny, confirming they were on good terms. Eric LaChappa While not shown interacting much, it can be assumed that Eric and Jenny had a good relationship. When Eric shows up injured, Jenny is worried about his well being, and is saddened when he died. At her wedding, Eric appears as an apparition and is clapping, confirming they were on good terms. Deborah Kim While not shown interacting much, it is shown that Jenny and Deborah had a good relationship, and comforted her over Eric's death. She is horrified at her death. At her wedding, Deborah appears as an apparition and is crying tears of joy for Jenny and Kenny, confirming they were on good terms. Brandon Wilson While not interacting much, it can be assumed since Brandon returned the hug that Jenny gave him that they have a good relationship. After Brandon's death, Jenny was distressed, showing she cared for him. At her wedding, Brandon appears as an apparition and is crying tears of joy for Jenny and Kenny, confirming they were on good terms. Tiffany Cox Despite not interacting much, it can be assumed that they had a good relationship due to Jenny being visibly affected by Tiffany's death. At her wedding, Tiffany appears as an apparition and is crying tears of joy for Jenny and Kenny, confirming they were on good terms, regardless of Tiffany's mistake. Chad Kensington While not interacting much, it is possible they didn't get along. When Chad angrily tells Kenny to leave him alone, Jenny steps up to Kenny's defense. Later, she witnesses Chad's death, and is horrified. Chad later appears as an apparition at her wedding and is clapping for Jenny and Kenny, showing he no longer disliked her. Quotes * "Alright, just...please get here alive…" * "Chad, listen, you have a mother, you can't do this…" * "I couldn't handle it, and my parents didn't believe me...so…" * "It's the whole Chad thing, do you think you should forgive him despite him talking bad about your mother and apologize for attacking him and burning his scarf?" * "These cuts are because I gave up, that I was too weak to go on…" * "Kenny, we did it…" Trivia * During a conversation with Kenny, Jenny mentions she had a cousin. ** It is possible that it is a reference to Michael Myers, which her name last is based off of. * Jenny is shown to be a fan of J.R.R. Tolkien. * A scrapped ending involved Jenny eventually marrying Kenny. ** This eventually happened at the end of Back from the Grave. * Swooce hesitated on having Jenny be depressed as his sister was dealing with depression around the same time. * Jenny is Swooce's fourth favorite F13 character, only behind Kenny, Eric and Adam. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave Category:Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage